Light Surrounding You
by x.Hardys and Horcruxes.x
Summary: The war is finally over, and Harry needs to talk to Ginny. Will she listen, or just snub him? Will he even get a chance to tell her how he feels? Set to Evermore's Light Surrounding You. Pre-DH, though it's nearly almost canon


I see you by the water

_I see you by the water  
Your toes dipped in the sand  
I thought that it was over  
I thought you'd understand_

I stood there, shaking the hand of every person to come near me. They were all congratulating me, but I wasn't really listening. It wasn't that I didn't care about what they thought; far from it, but there were certain things I needed to do before everything went upside-down.

"It was simply an amazing spell, Mr. Potter. All of this power and you haven't even finished your seventh year! I'm truly humbled by your performance today." A small, wheezing man with vivid grey eyes looked up at me in awe. I was _definitely_ not ready for this. After thanking him for his kind words, I spotted her.

She was just sitting by the lake, looking as though she were a million miles away. The moonlight captured the true beauty of her face, and for the first time I fully appreciated the way water reflected on people. After a year with no contact to anyone, I wondered whether she had moved on. If so, the speech I'd planned would be completely useless. Plucking up the last of my courage, I walked towards her.

_But the feeling is returning  
Though time has made us change  
And I understand if you don't  
Wanna talk to me about it tonight  
Tonight_

The element of surprise was lost as soon as I stepped on a particularly crunchy leaf. She turned, her wand drawn, a veil of red hair shimmering from the silvery glow. I could tell she'd been crying, and her arm was bleeding. The moment she recognised me, her mouth formed a frown. Realising it was now or never, I made to go towards her. She stood up, obviously about to leave. I motioned for her to sit back down, and she agreed, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She sniffed, "As good as I can be after a massive war. You?"

"Oh yeah, I'm absolutely peachy. Killing a dark lord always puts me in a great mood," I replied angrily.

"No need to get all snappy with me! Is this why you wanted to talk to me, to rip my head off?" She was glaring at me, and I felt myself flinch.

"No! Why would I want to make you mad? I'm pretty sure you know why I wanted to talk to you." I was screwing up my last chance with her, and I knew it.

"If I'm right, which I probably am, you had better run." She fingered her wand lazily.

"It's cool if you don't want to talk about it. It's just that… I've missed you." I turned to leave, but she put her hand on my shoulder.

_'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new _

I looked her in the eye, trying to figure out why she wasn't letting me leave.

"Go on Harry; say what you've got to say. I promise I won't be upset by it." She gave me a sort of encouraging smile, and all thoughts of a readymade speech went out the window.

"I definitely don't want to make you upset. It's just that you have a, I dunno… a kind of aura around you. I've been able to see it since sixth year, but I think it might've been there since I met you at the start of my first year."

"But I didn't meet you until-"

"You were at the train station when I asked your mother for help. Later on, when I was on the train, I overheard you saying you wanted to go on the train and see me." I smiled slightly when she had a look of dawning comprehension.

"I remember that! I wanted to see the famous Harry Potter."

"Yeah, the famous Harry Potter that can't even apologise properly," I added bitterly.

"What are you apologising for? You haven't done anything wrong. Go on, though. I want to hear the speech you've obviously put a lot of thought into." She smiled sweetly and sat back down. I did the same and continued.

"When I'm around you, I feel warmer. There could be a million things wrong with me and the world, but as long as you're there it's okay. I really regret messing things up with you."

My part done, I decided it was time for me to face everything. Ginny was still staring at me thoughtfully. At that moment I really wanted to know what was going on in her head. I wished I studied Legilimency as well as Occlumency.

"Mr Potter, do you mind if we get a few photos of you standing over his body?" Reporters have the worse sense of timing, I swear. I stood up and made my way back to the field where Voldemort's body was waiting.

_Time was overtaking me  
And I guess I was confused  
They were all inviting me  
But I wish I had refused  
'Cause I've been there before  
And I've seen it all  
And I believe in you _

Three hours of interrogation and interviews followed, and I put up with them with as much dignity and politeness as humanely possible. It was hard, especially with the stupid questions ranging from the last battle to my opinion on Honeydukes finest chocolate. Afterwards, I was rushed to St. Mungo's by an irate Professor McGonagall.

"What they think they were doing I have no idea. You need to be checked out. That was no friendly duel you were in. How you're still standing is anyone's guess. You're made of strong stuff Potter, but this is incredible…" she continued her mumbling the whole way through the expansive white corridor until we were in a large circular room, packed with hospital beds and patients.

"Welcome to the war room, Headmistress." A large healer with a wide smile led us to the end of the room, where a frail man was checking patients.

"Minerva, it's a great pleasure to see you! Most of our casualties had broken bones or blood loss and that was easily rectified! Some, like Miss Granger over there, will be fine with regular treatment. Others, well, we'll just have to hope…" his face fell, and something clicked in my brain.

"Excuse me, sir, but are any of the… critical patients friends of mine?" It was best to get the bad news out of the way while my system was still numb from everything that had just happened. My brain was already rejecting the fact that Ginny and I may have reconciled.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, there are a few of your schoolmates fairing badly. Mr. Longbottom's system is rejecting the healing potions we're giving him. No one saw what hit him except Miss Lovegood, and as soon as she wakes up we're going to ask her." He smiled. "So he'll be fine! Then of course, we have young Miss Weasley" he ran a hand through his greying hair, and my mind went into a state of panic.

"Ginny? I saw just saw her after the battle and she was fine! What happened to her? Where is she?" I thought that if I saw her, somehow she'd be fine again.

"I'm afraid that I can't release that information without her parents' permission."

"Oh Alfred, just take him to her! He's as good as a son to us and he's her boyfriend!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling from a bed in the front. In years to come I would find it funny that she could take control of a situation and order everyone around even when hospitalised.

"Very well, follow me please." We exited through a door in the back, where we were met by a long corridor covered in doors. He chose the third one on the left, and I gasped loudly when I saw her.

Her face was covered in gashes, most of them bleeding. Several healers were working on her; some trying spells to revive her, others healing a large wound on her chest. She didn't seem to be able to feel anything, and her face looked contented and calm. If I didn't know any better, I would've said she looked dead. Her skin was definitely a lot paler than usual.

"She was attacked by a rogue Death Eater who wanted revenge. She was about to Apparate here with her brother, Charlie I think his name was, when Bellatrix sent curse after curse at her. Fortunately, her brother brought her straight here. Otherwise, she probably wouldn't be with us any more." My mind was grower number by the second. Surely this was all a bad dream?

The healer, Alfred, told me to sit near her. He said something about voices helping people in comas to wake up. "We've given her a Sweet Dreams potion, an invention by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, because a Sleepless Dreams potion would cause her nervous system to shut down, rendering her incapable to revive herself." I nodded, not understanding at all. "All physical damage has been healed now; we just have to hope she has enough will in her to wake up."

I sat there in silence for about twenty minutes, surveying her closely. Every now and then she would smile or mutter quietly. Sometimes she would frown thoughtfully, as though trying to understand the situation. It was at that moment that I fully realized for the second time that day how beautiful she was. Even though her eyes were closed, they still reminded me of chocolate. Her red hair and freckles suited her so perfectly there was simply no way to describe it.

She began murmuring again, but this time I could hear every word. "Stop it Harry, my brother's just around the corner." I felt the colour rise in my cheeks. I remembered that day in May, when Ron was about to come across our secret hiding place. "But I care! My brothers would pound you until there was nothing left. Let's go find somewhere… more private." So we did. We went into one of Filch's supply cupboards that he never used. Luck was against us that day, and it turned out that Filch had run out of supplies in his regular storeroom. So we ran from him, hand in hand, laughing like idiots. Ron didn't even find out.

_And if you never had my heart  
I would've never called you back  
At the start that night  
So I want you to know _

My mind delved into the memories of our relationships. Then I realised it; I didn't just like her, I loved her. "Ginny, can you hear me? It's Harry. Please wake up soon, I miss you. Talking with you tonight made me realise that I can't live without you. I think I love you. We've already missed a year together because of this war, don't make it any longer." I knew I'd done what I could, so it was time to leave. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, I walked towards the door.

"At least you weren't at Hogwarts without any friends." Her voice was hoarse, and very faint, but it wasn't from her dream. She'd heard me.

"Maybe there is something wrong with me after all, because there's no way you're talking to me."

"I'm awake, you prat. Now come over here so I can snog you senseless." She sat up with surprising ease for someone who was just in a coma.

Not realising there were tears flowing down my face, or that I was running, I found my way to her and our lips met. We stayed like that until I felt a small hand on my arm trying to push me back. She looked exhausted, and I berated myself silently before sitting back down in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I should've realised…"

"Can you stop apologizing; you're giving me a headache." I began running my thumb along the back of her hand absentmindedly. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Ginny asked.

"I'm about five inches from the bed!"

"That's five inches too far." She moved to the other side of the hospital bed. "Lay with me, I need your warmth." I obliged, trying to scare away the images of what her brothers would do to me if they saw me in bed with their baby sister.

"If it's warmth you want, I could always go and get Ron." I teased.

"Okay, so I want warmth and an innocent reason to get you in bed with me." We both laughed and my arm snaked around her shoulders.

_That I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new  
'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of what you're turning into_

Time seemed to stop as we laid there. We talked about nothing in particular, and went moments without saying anything at all. Each other's presence was all we needed. Soon we both began to get tired, and Ginny fell asleep on my chest. I'm not quite sure how long it was until I fell asleep too.

_Blue-eyed sun shines on me  
In the morning  
Can't help but feel a little cold  
Thinking of you_

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" An irate Mrs. Weasley woke us both up.

"Morning mum," Ginny said brightly, and I was amazed at how she sounded unashamed about being found asleep with me.

"Don't you 'Good Morning' me, missy. I asked what you think you were doing!" Mrs. Weasley seemed much healthier than the night before, but was walking around on crutches. She'd probably get to go home today.

"I thought it was obvious. I asked Harry to keep me company last night, and he obliged. Simple, really." She had a sort of coolness about her that none of her brothers could ever have around their mother.

"That's perfectly okay, but did he need to stay in your bed?" She was cooling down a lot quicker than usual. I supposed it was because of me.

"I was cold." She stated it as it was completely normal for sixteen-year-old girls to use boys as heating instruments.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't help it. She laughed. "You're just like I was at your age. Fiery, up to no good and an answer to everything. Why don't you two go and get dressed," She eyed them warily. "In different rooms of course, I'm not going to trust you two alone again for some time. Then come to breakfast downstairs. Everyone will want to thank you, Harry." She smiled broader than I thought possible before catching me in one of her famous bear hugs. "You've made everyone safe!" She brought her voice to a whisper so that Ginny, who was at the other end of the room finding clothes, couldn't hear. "My daughter is one of the most precious things in the world to me. You better treat her the way she deserves, because I'd quite like to have you as a son, and the more grandchildren, the better. Understood?"

I nodded; quite sure my voice would fail me if I said anything. Smiling to myself, I realised that I'd just gotten permission to date Ginny, even marry her one day. The thought of marrying her made my stomach feel warm and tingly, and I grinned even more. "You can count on that, Mrs. Weasley." I said finally, and she gave me an approving nod and left the room.

I spent the next ten minutes searching for my trainers and shirt. I found the shirt freshly laundered with a new pair of jeans. I made sure there was no one in the room before taking the old, blood-stained pants off.

"Harry, are you ready… oh my, I'm sorry." It was Ginny, and she was blushing more than I'd ever seen before. I looked down, and realised that I was only in my boxers.

"It's okay, you can come in. It's not like I'm naked or anything." She grinned impishly before closing the door behind her.

"Blame it on bad timing. Should I come back when you are?" she'd made her way over to me, and this time it was my turn to blush.

"Definitely not, because we're supposed to be down there in a few minutes. There wouldn't be enough time for a quick shag." She blushed even more furiously, and it made me feel slightly adventurous. "Cute blush, but do you blush all over?" Her mouth opened and closed a few times, before she did something I think neither of us expected. She lunged at me, pushing us onto one of the beds in the room. Kisses landed on my face, neck, and a few on my chest.

_'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new  
'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of what you're turning into_

"I bet you're all talk. Let's find out." I nodded my head vigorously and my hands found the hem of her shirt. Soon it was flying across the room, landing on a furious Ron's head.

"Get your hands off of my sister, Potter!" He ran towards us before throwing a punch in the direction of my nose. A loud crack was heard, and blood spurted out everywhere. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't think I punched that hard."

"Ron, you git, you broke his nose!" she raised her hand, and slapped him across the face. He recoiled in shock, a large red mark formed across his cheek. "_Episkey_." she said with her wand aimed at my gushing nose. The bleeding stopped, and the throbbing ended instantly.

"I deserved that, but did you have to do it so hard?" Laughing nervously I used the bed's sheet to clean the blood of my face as best as I could, but I knew it would still look bad.

"I'll leave you two to get dressed, and only dressed. No more funny business, get it?" We both nodded our heads, but I'm sure I heard Ginny mutter something about Hermione. Ron ignored her, but his face turned deep scarlet, disguising the mark from where she'd slapped him.

Everyone was having a lovely breakfast of pancakes and bacon down in the Hospital kitchen. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap, feeding him blueberries, while and Ginny and I sat on the floor in the corner sharing chaste kisses and telling each other how much we loved them. No one noticed the blood on my face, or the Ginny-sized hand mark across Ron's face. We were just enjoying the company of friends, and friendly Healers. All was right in the world, at least for the moment.

"Ginny, what would you say if I proposed to you?" I asked.

She'd just finished stuffing a pancake into her mouth, and looked like she was choking slightly. Panting, she answered "Depends. If you had a ring and flowers I'd consider it. Otherwise, I may choose Neville over you."

"What if I did it with complete sincerity and had a ring, but no flowers?"

"Mr. Potter, are you proposing to me?" I nodded and pulled out a small white box.

"This is Ron's. He's going to propose to Hermione in about a week, so I nicked it from him. Just until, you know, we can find one ourselves. That is, if you want to…"

"Did you honestly think I would say no? After the act of nicking my brother's ring, most likely following when he interrupted a serious snogging session, and broke your nose thirty minutes ago? How could I?" She smiled brighter than a four-year-old at Christmas and I slipped the ring onto her finger. It was slightly too big, but at least I knew she felt the same way about me as I did for her.

"When you put it like that, it's so romantic. Want to get married on Valentines Day?"

"Harry, that's months away. How about we do this on the fifth of August, just in between our birthdays."

"That's only about a month away! Your mother will go spare." I smiled nonetheless.

"It's not her wedding. Let's tell her the week before, in the invitation. I'm planning this by myself, but I guess she can help me with dresses and stuff. I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Ginny Potter! You know I've been calling myself that since I was four, when my dad told me about you?"

"I'm a bedtime story?"

"Yes, but I don't think I can tell you about it. I think we'll be far too busy at bedtime for stories from now on." she smiled coyly, and I did it again. I blushed.

Things would be far more interesting with her around at night.

_No, don't be afraid  
Don't be afraid  
'Cause I see the light  
'Cause I see the light  
'Cause I see the light surrounding you_


End file.
